Unspoken Love
by vampiregirl134
Summary: 4 years had passed when Seigaku won as champion in the National tournament. Time passed by and alot happened. but when Ryoma came back to Japan, will Sakuno be able to say her unspoken love for the prince this time?READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. The return of the prince

**Hello everyone! This is my first Ryosaku fic, so please bear with me if I'm not that good wiith writing this. Anyway I'm trying my best to have the characters be in character. I also wanted to say to you all that you should expect that the update of this story would often be long, since I still have another story which I'm still finishing and add that I'm still studying.**

**Please do read and review afterwards! Tell me what you think about this one. I accept bad and good review as long as it will help me improve this story! But please no FLAMES since I experienced it once and it was already enough to prevent me from making the same mistakes.**

**Lastly, I DO NOT OWN prince of tennis…all credits go to the author and no one else…ENJOY!^^**

Four years had already passed when the Seigaku won as the champion in the National Tournament, it is also the time when Ryoma left to America. At those times, many things happened. After Ryoma left and never came back, Sakuno never watched the practice of her sempais anymore and only attended her tennis practice seldomly. Tomo and Horio ended up together, while Katsuo and Kato practiced tennis everyday and can already beat some of their sempais with the exception of the regulars. So yes, a lot did happen as time pass by. Unexpectedly, rumors starts to spread into Seigakuen that Sakuno and Fuji became closer and the reason was that they started dating just a week after Ryoma's departure. Everyone didn't know what was the reason how that happened but they kept their mouth shut.

As for Ryoma, US Open ended and he ranked 11th.that's quite a big achievement already for a boy in such a young age, add also the fact that he gave honor to his country by representing it. The regulars got so busy in life that they only find quite a few time only to meet and celebrate together, but even so they still update in news about how their ochibi was doing at the opposite part of the world.

****

IN AMERICA…after ranking as 11th in the US open, Ryoma Echizen had been so busy in life as well. He always had interviews, pictorials, letters to read from his fans and even rematch battles with his opponents. It is an everyday routine for this tennis prodigy, that he can't find time to contact his sempais anymore.

*beep!* *beep!* it was 6:30 in the morning when the alarm in the clock ringed, a small groan was heard under the soft blue blanket. *beep!* *beep!* this time he let his right arm move to reach and press the alarm button and the beeping stop. Finally he can continue his sleep without any disturbance. After 1 minute his phone ringed, Ryoma being Ryoma ignored it first. But after a few ringing, he gave up and answered his phone. "Hello, what is it Eiji sempai?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Ochibi! Hi! We missed you! Nyaa~ how are you doing?" came the happy reply of his sempai on the other line.

"I'm fine sempai, but please don't call me at this time. It's still early here. Let's just talk again sometime, bye" Ryoma said and hunged up the phone with a smirk.

"Wait! Ochibi-," cried the red haired sempai but was cut off when the call ended.

"How is he, Eiji sempai?" asked Momoshiro.

The red haired sempai only sigh, "he hung up. But I'll try calling him again."

"Wait! Sempai, let's call him later. Maybe his still sleeping since it's afternoon here…remember that when it's afternoon here, it's still early morning there."

"Guess you're right," Eiji replied and Momo walk off, and when he was gone Eiji dialed Ryoma's cellphone number again with a grinning face.

*Ring!* *Ring!* came the sound and Ryoma reached it. "Hello, Eiji sempai. I told you not to call me at this time I'm still sleeping" Ryoma answered a bit annoyed.

"Sorry Ochibi, but I just wanted to let you know that the Regulars are having a reunion next week. We will stay in a beautiful place that was reserved for us only, and we will stay there for a week. We hope you could come and join us…so what do you say?" asked Eiji sempai with a smile.

The tennis prodigy ponders it for a while then smirked, "Sure. I'll be glad so."

"So you'll come? Yeah! Thanks Ochibi! You can go back sleeping again, nyaa~ bye" eiji said with a happy tone and Ryoma answered, "Bye" then ended the call.

After that, Ryoma decided to rest but thanks to the calls of his sempai that he didn't seem to feel sleepy anymore. He tried covering his head with a blanket but it didn't work. He tried other solutions, but all failed. Ryoma sigh, he give up, not that he wants to, but he felt tired already. Suddenly Karupin jumped onto him out of nowhere and surprised the tennis prince, Ryoma smiled as his companion was now here. He played with Karupin for a few minutes then started packing his things for the reunion, he then called Mr. Yamada and informed him that he will be on vacation for a week. The manager panicked upon hearing it but later agreed as part of their deal, he will let Ryoma leave America for a week but the tennis prince have to follow his manager and do what Mr. Yamada planned in his schedule. So that week, the tennis prince was busy doing the interviews and others. Saturday came and it is time for him to leave, dressed in a simple blue polo shirt and gray cargo pants paired with white tennis shoes, Ryoma walk inside the plane at a cold night.

****

BACK TO JAPAN…"Ne, when will Ochibi come? The reunion will be tomorrow. Nyaa~" the red haired sempai said as he looked at Momoshiro with pouting lips.

Momo smiled, "Don't worry, Eiji sempai. I'm sure Echizen will be here for sure, besides since when did he ever skips get-together with us?"

Eiji smiled, "You're right! Ochibi always comes when we're all together."

It was noontime when the regulars practiced in the Seigakuen tennis court, even though all of them aren't going there anymore, they decided to meet and visit their old school. Coach Ryusaki was walking around, then as she passed by the tennis court. She was surprised to find that all the regulars with the exception of Ryoma playing tennis, she smiled and went inside the court. "Well look what we have here…even though you're not students from here anymore, it seems you're still the regulars of this school," Coach Ryuzaki said and everyone stopped to look at her. Even four years had passed, she still had that same face they last saw with that long auburn hair always tied in a ponytail.

"Well, ehehe…it won't hurt to play here today, right Coach?" Momoshiro said smiling slightly to their Coach as he scratched the back of his neck.

The auburn haired Coach simply smiled at them, "Sure! You can practice as long as you want but be sure to clean the place when you leave." The regulars nodded and then resumed playing.

Coach Ryuzaki smiled slightly, "these kids are still the same." She then turn and walk off. Suddenly her phone rang, she picked it up to see who it was, it was Ryoma's father. "Now, now, what could be this stupid man wants?" she murmured and answered the phone. "Hello. Nanjiroh, what is it? It's been 4 years since our last meeting, you didn't even contacted me afterwards."

Nanjiroh on the other line just grinned, "Oh sorry about that, old hag. I just called to tell you that Ryoma is on his way there. Could you fetch him in the airport?"

the auburn haired Coach after hearing the news was surprised, but later then smiled. "Sure, is that all? And by the way…STOP CALLING ME OLD HAG!"

"Yeah, sure" and the call ended. Coach Ryuzaki sigh, she then went back to the tennis court. "Alright! Gather around, everyone," she commanded and the regulars-correction ex regulars followed. "Today Ryoma's father called…,"she started with a serious tone.

"Eh? Could it be that something happened to our Ochibi?" Eiji asked as he looked at the others. Everyone began talking except Fuji and Tezuka.

"It's not like that, actually he called to bring good new…" she continued and everyone listened intently. "Nanjiroh, just informed me that Ryoma's coming back today from America, he is on his way here now and we will meet him at the airport. Im sure you've missed him a lot so you can come with me to fetch him."

With that everyone rejoiced. "Really? That's great! Echizen can be with us tomorrow!" Momo exclaimed. 'Geez, these kids really didn't change a bit. You're lucky to have them as you friend Ryoma' she thought as she smiled at them. "Alright! That's enough. We should go now to the airport," Coach Ryuzaki said and went off as the rest followed.

As they all left, they didn't notice a pair of eyes watching them behind the bushes, the person smiled and run off. She quickly dialed a number from her cell, finally after a few ring the phone was answered. "Hello? Tomo-chan…what is it?", asked the person from the other line.

"Ah! Sakuno! Guess what," exclaimed her friend Tomoka, while the timid girl from the other line moved her phone a bit away from her ear.

Finally when her friend stop shouting, she answered, "What is it, Tomo-chan?" Tomoka chuckled, "I've heard from your grandma that Ryoma –sama is coming back!..." Upon hearing this, the auburn girl's eyes widened. Could it be? Her long time crush is coming back! She didn't know what to do, she felt her heart beat raced faster upon hearing the news. A small tear escaped from her eye then it was followed by another until tears flowed from her cheeks, she's really happy to know Ryoma's coming back. After 4 years, he's finally back. Happiness was overflowing to Sakuno now, but then she remembered something and her smile was quickly replaced by a frown, she began listening again to her friend.

"…He's on his way here already! And the regulars went to the airport to see him Sakuno! Looks like Ryoma-sama will go to the reunion tomorrow, I'm really excited to see him."

"Im glad to hear that, Tomo-chan! Let's wait for them…Let's meet at the school gate. Bye," Sakuno said and finally ended the call. She looked at the sky outside her window and smiled, "Ryoma, you came back!"

****

BACK TO THE AIRPORT…the regulars upon arriving at the airport hurriedly went to the gate where Ryoma was supposed to arrive, Coach Ryuzaki followed. Momo watched the schedule of the plane where Ryoma was and saw that it finally arrive. Upon arriving to Japan, Ryoma woke up from his sleep and went out the plane. The moment he arrive on the arrival section, happy voices greeted him. He lift his gaze a bit just to see who greeted him, he smiled afterwards. He began walking away from them as if he didn't see them but the red haired sempai of his grabbed and hugged him, "You're so mean, nyaa~ how could you pretend you didn't see us. Welcome back Ochibi!"

the tennis prodigy lowered his cap a bit then spoke, "Thank you…sempai."

"Well, are we just gonna stand here or what? Let's go already Echizen!" Momo said as he dragged the tennis prodigy by his hand.

As they ride a mini van, Everyone started questioning Ryoma of how was life in America. He coolly told them small details about his daily routine and Eiji hugged him in a protective way after hearing it. "They're so mean! Ochibi shouldn't be treated like that nyaa~", the red haired sempai said with a pouting face. Meanwhile Fuji tried calling Sakuno but she wasn't answering her phone,

Momo noticed it and asked, "Who are you calling, Fuji-sempai? Is it your girlfriend…hehe" Upon hearing Momo, everyone looked at Fuji who was seated behind Ryoma.

The tennis genius simply smiled and ended the call, "It's nothing really…by the way Echizen, you've grown quite a bit." After that statement, everyone stared at the tennis prodigy. They noticed that he really have matured physically but with the same face of their ochibi before. For a 16 year old, he sure is still the same.

Ryoma felt uncomfortable for the stares his sempais were giving, so he lowered his cap, "Please stop staring at me…sempais." Everyone smiled even Tezuka and hugged the tennis prodigy which excludes Tezuka and Kaidoh.

"How cute Echizen!" the tennis prodigy simply put on a deadpan expression but sigh afterwards. Oishi then asked looking at their coach, "By the way, sensei. Where are we going?"

the auburn haired coach only smirked, "You'll soon find out." An hour passed and the minivan stopped, an hour of sitting was really tiring.

The regulars were exhausted when they arrive on their destination, they all stopped and stared at the building standing in front of them. The place was surrounded by trees and nothing more. Coach Ryuzaki spoke, "Well enjoy eating today, afterwards will go again." The regulars smiled widely as some of them have their saliva dripping out of their mouth, as soon as they finished imagining the delicious foods they wanted to eat, they run on the restaurant while Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki followed. The moment they entered, they immediately ordered foods. They eat until their stomach is full, it taked them another hour and a half to finish eating. Coach Ryuzaki then stood up, "it seems you're all full already…let's go to the last destination." The regulars only stared at her and followed.

****

BACK TO SEIGAKUEN…it was a hot afternoon that day, Sakuno was leaning on the school gate. Dressed in a white t-shirt with a cute logo imprinted in it, fuchsia mini skirt and paired with white flat shoes. The auburn haired girl waited for her friend to arrive, she glanced at her clock. It's already 1 in the afternoon and Tomo hasn't arrive yet, she was feeling nervous. What if the Regulars would suddenly arrive and would caught her standing in front of the gate? What if Ryoma would see her, and if he would, what will she say? She sigh, "Tomo-chan, where are you?" she asked in her usual timid voice. After 30 minutes, "Sakuno!" came a familiar voice, upon knowing who it belong, Sakuno looked at the direction where the voice was coming. She smiled at her friend as Tomoka was approaching her, the auburn girl's face was glimmering with happiness as the sun glowed on her. "Sakuno! I'm so sorry for making you wait, did you wait too long?" Tomoka asked, dressed in a pink strapped spaghetti with a white knee length jeans and paired with white sandal.

Sakuno shook her head, "Not really, Tomo-chan. I've just arrive a minute before you."

Tomoka suddenly hugged the auburn haired girl and the latter got surprised, "That's great! Sakuno. I promise I won't be late again. let's go to the tennis court, maybe they will go there when they arrive here." Sakuno nodded with a smile and followed her friend.

****

BACK TO THE REGULARS…"Ne, Ryuzaki sensei. Where are we going?" Momoshiro asked and their coach didn't answer. "Fine, we'll just wait and find it out ourselves…" Momo added and glanced at the window of the car. Outside, the sky was clear and he could see few clouds slowly moving. Almost all people were holding their umbrella as they protect their selves from the hot rays of the sun. Finally the car went on a stop, upon noticing that, everyone got out of the car.

Coach Ryuzaki went in front of a wooden gate, "Everyone. Welcome to my house, you'll all be staying here for tonight. I already called one of your relatives and inform them, they already brought the bags you'll be bringing tomorrow and added clothes you'll be changing for this night. Let's all go inside and rest." The regulars(with exception of Tezuka, and Fuji) had their mouths dropped upon hearing their coach's words, but they didn't protest and just followed. Upon entering, the regulars were assigned to two rooms. The ones who will be staying at their Coach's room were Tezuka, Fuji, Oishi, Tanaka and Inui. While the ones who will be staying at the guest room were Ryoma, Momoshiro, Eiji and Kaidoh. "So all of you go already to your rooms, I will be staying at Sakuno. As for the people staying at my room, be careful and don't touch my things or you'll be punished…understood?" the auburn haired coach asked and everyone nodded. The regulars arranged their rooms and rested, while Coach Ryuzaki went outside.

****

BACK TO SEIGAKUEN…the sun was already setting, yet the regulars didn't show up. Sakuno became worried. Her friend Tomo glanced on her watch, "Ne Sakuno, it's already 6. I have to go home and prepare dinner for my brothers…shall we go now?" the auburn haired girl only lowered her head and nodded. Tomoka smiled, "Let's go then." As they both walk to Tomoka's house, Tomoka noticed the quietness of her friend. Although she was always like this, Tomoka couldn't help but feel that something was wrong with Sakuno, so she talked. "Ne, Sakuno. Now that Ryoma-sama is back, what shall we prepare to him? Oh wait! I know! How about a welcome banner? And wait! Let's give him a gift…so what do you think?" Tomoka asked and faced Sakuno but her friend was still looking downward but nodded on what she suggested. Tomoka sigh, "Sakuno…I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have told you about Ryoma-sama's arrival. You were ok when he left and now…you're back to your old self when Ryoma was here. Quiet, and doesn't say her problems to me…so please forgive me for making you wait for someone who couldn't show up."

The auburn haired girl upon hearing that, slowly lifted her gaze and stared at her friend, she then smiled saying, "I'm sorry too, Tomo-chan. For always making you worried about me and for not telling you my problems. But just so you know, it's not your fault that we didn't see Ryoma-kun and me being quiet today. I just have a lot of things going on my mind."

Tomoka suddenly hugged Sakuno, "Oh Sakuno! Is your freaky boyfriend making you sad? Tell me who he is and I'll punch him in the face for you."

Upon hearing that Sakuno sweatdropped, "It's fine,Tomo-chan. It isn't his fault. Well looks like we are now at your house. Bye, Tomo-chan! And thanks for being with me today."

Tomoka nodded, "Bye to you too, Sakuno! Take care and cheer up will you?"

When Tomoka already bid goodbye to Sakuno and went inside their house, Sakuno was left alone. She looked at the sky, "Ryoma-kun…where are you?" upon saying it, she didn't notice that she was already crying. She just noticed it when a drop of tear fell to her foot, she wiped her tears and began walking home. She didn't know that a big surprise awaits her. As she arrive at her house, she opened the gate and went inside. As she opened the door, looking down, she bumped into someone. She lift her head to see who she bumped to, "I'm so sorry, good e-" she was cut off when she saw it was Fuji holding a camera. As her sempai saw her, he immediately click the camera and captured the surprised girl, afterwards Fuji simply smiled at her. The auburn haired girl as surprised on what just happened and as well as why is Fuji in her house, immediately blushed. "Fuji sempai…wha-what are you doing here?" good evening to you!" she said as she bowed her head in front of the tennis genius.

Fuji still smiled, "Good evening to you too, Sakuno-chan. But I'm not the only one who came." Sakuno was confused, as Fuji's words registered on her mind, she looked around and saw Momo holding a pizza while Kaidoh tries to get it, Eiji eating pizza, Inui recording something on his data book and Tezuka reading a book. The auburn haired girl's eyes widened, the regulars are all in her house! That means Ryoma must be here too. Although some where not at the living room, Sakuno knew they were all present.

She smiled and bowed to them, "Good evening to all of you, sempais."

The regulars smiled and replied, "Good evening too, Sakuno."

**to be continued…**

**alright! FINISHED! What do you think of the story? Anyway whatever I get from this goes to the Almighty Lord who help me finished this one, and for being my inspiration in writing my stories. Thank so much for reading! Please do support me(not because I'm running for some officials, but support me as a writer)…thank you^^**

**and sorry for being…talkative? Haha in this chap, i will be writing a fewer author's note next time(I'll try)…bye!**


	2. bonus hapter:Halloween special

**Hi everyone! This isn't part of the story, it's actually a bonus chapter. Yeah! I'm glad to write again but sad that I didn't posted this at the exact time. Anyway hope you'll enjoy this Halloween special chapter and please review afterwards. I'll be happy to know what you think of it.**

It was a silent but cold night when the regulars were sleeping. Well not really all, since most of them are wide awake. The trees swayed as a wind blew upon it, the leaves rustled with it as well. Then as the wind increased, one of its branches scratched the window of the guest room. As it did, Momo's body shivered like that of a cat. He then sat up from the place where he's sleeping, "Argh! What the heck! I couldn't sleep at all with the wind scaring us like that, add those trees that makes it more scarier" he said in a hushed tone.

Suddenly Eiji sat as well and spoke with a pouting mouth, "You're right Momo! I couldn't sleep as well…the trees as well as the wind is making me scared nyaa~"

"Hey, Eiji-sempai. I wonder if Kai…waah!" Momoshiro immediately fell off his bed as he saw Kaidoh's face with just inches away from his. "I'm sorry Kaidoh, I'm not doing anything! Go back to your sleep-," he added but was cut off when he saw Kaidoh sleeping again. Eiji who was now under his bed after Momo surprised him, looked at Momoshiro and both sighed afterwards.

"Geez! We should really stop scaring ourselves, Eiji-sempai" Momo said and the red haired sempai nodded in agreement, "Let's get back to sleeping, Momo". But before they could, they heard a sound coming beside them. It was Ryoma, probably dreaming of something related to Tennis.

The two sempais ignored it and was about to sleep when…"Stop doing that chichiue…I'm gonna defeat you…Halloween…you can't scare me…" the two sempais suddenly looked at each other with a big grin on their face, then afterwards their gaze fell on the sleeping tennis prodigy. Ryoma don't know that the next day would be a day he'll never forget.

**Next day…**the day went well for the regulars, they did some tennis practice then went to buy some things they need for the week. It is Halloween and people usually buy things in this day since next day after it is the day for the souls. All of the stores are closed on that day, that's why shopping of the things they need is a must in this day.

Night arrived and the regulars were brushing their teeth. Ryoma had just finished and was about to go straight to their room when Momo called his attention, "Ne Echizen, don't sleep yet alright. We still have something to do tonight." The tennis prodigy just nodded and went straight to the guest room, as soon as he was out, Momo called the attention of the other regulars and discussed what are the things they should do that night.

After minutes of discussing…"What?" everyone exclaimed except Tezuka and Fuji, "Why should we do that to Echizen, Momo?" Tanaka asked with a worried expression.

Momoshiro only grinned, "Don't worry sempai, Ryoma's strong. He can survive this day without being scared. Besides, if something would really happen towards him, it would be my responsibility as well as Eiji-sempai…right sempai?" he asked as he stared towards the red haired sempai.

Eiji upon hearing his name being called looked at Momo for a second and then got surprised, "What? Uh…yeah, it would be our responsibility nyaa~haha" the other regulars looked at each other.

Fuji noticed that Momo and Eiji planned something good for sure to Ryoma, and so he agreed with them first. "I'm okay with that…Echizen's pretty strong, so whatever Momo and Eiji planned…I'm sure it's safe," Fuji said in his usual calm voice with a smile. The others upon hearing it, agreed afterwards.

**Back to Ryoma**…the tennis prince sat on his bed playing with Karupin when suddenly a lightning flashed and the lights went off. Ryoma was startled for a bit but then continued to play with Karupin, unfortunately, Karupin got scared of the lightning flashing in the dark gray sky and so Ryoma was left with sitting on his bed and waiting for his sempais to return.

After a few minutes, the door to the guest room opened and Coach Ryuzaki went in with a candle on her hand. "You okay there, Echizen?" she asked in a worried expression. The tennis prince nodded, Coach Ryuzaki then smiled. "By the way, Momo left you with a note. He said I should give this to you now, they left afterwards without saying to me their destination."

Ryoma was then strucked by uneasiness, but then he hide it and got the note. Coach Ryuzaki then left after ryoma got the note. The tennis prodigy sigh, looking at the folded note of his sempai that he felt was planned, he opened and read it.

_Echizen, _

_Go out of the room and then find the coffin, afterwards wait there for your next clue. _

_Momo-sempai_.

After reading it, Ryoma kept it inside his pocket and followed the note. The tennis prince opened the door leading to the hallway. As soon as he did, he was welcomed by pumpkins with scary appearance, glowing and looking at him. They were the only ones lighting the house. Ryoma got surprised, but only for a short time. He then walked downstairs, ignoring the pumpkins.

When he left the room, 2 pair of eyes watched him then grinned afterwards, "the bait is going to the spot already…hehe, call the person who'll guide him there" said the first over the walkie-talkie and afterwards ended the call, both persons then vanished into the shadows.

**While back to Ryoma**, when he arrive at the first floor of the house, he saw more pumpkins placed everywhere as well at the outside. There were also cobwebs placed at some corners of the house, a coffin near a tree, a cauldron boiling at the kitchen with bones floating on it and glowing skulls placed on bamboo sticks tracing the path that leads to the house. Ryoma sigh, "Where are they? If they are trying to scare me, this wouldn't work." Although he is saying it, the tennis prince is a bit creped out already by the things he saw.

Ryoma decided that he would wait outside, he already found the coffin but couldn't see the next clue. The tennis prodigy was now sitting above the coffin, '_Maybe the sempais went outside to buy some food, hmmm…they should've just told me' _Ryoma thought. The lightning flashed again and Ryoma was starting to feel uneasy, not that he was scared of all of this but it might rain.

Suddenly as he was busy thinking other reasons, a hand touched his shoulders. When Ryoma felt it, he jumped and fell off the ground. He then looked at where the hand came from and as soon as he saw who it belonged, he immediately composed himself. The hand moved out of the shadow and revealed to be Sakuno. The auburn haired girl looked at Ryoma with a worried expression, "Ano, Ryoma-kun…are you alright? I'm so sorry if I surprised you…"

the tennis prince stood up wiping off his pants. He then looked at Sakuno with is usual expression, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm very sor-", Sakuno was cut off when Ryoma spoke, "I said I'm fine." The auburn haired girl at first just stared widely at Ryoma, she then nodded looked down. Ryoma on the other hand felt guilty, even though he might not see Sakuno's face, he knew that he hurt Sakuno's feelings and that she will cry anytime. The tennis prince sigh and came closer to Sakuno, he then placed his right hand slowly at Sakuno's head then patted it softly. Sakuno on the other hand saw Ryoma's feet and knew he was close to her, she wished he wasn't for she felt her eyes becoming blurry with tears and that she would burst off crying anytime. Suddenly, Sakuno felt a hand on her head, patting her softly. The auburn haired girl's eyes widened, could it be? Ryoma is actually comforting her? She then heard Ryoma speak, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings…I didn't mean to, anyway it's not your fault…Sakuno."

Upon hearing her first name being mentioned, she immediately lifted her gaze and looked at Ryoma. The tennis prince saw her eyes' reddening and he immediately averted his gaze. He couldn't stand to see Sakuno sad, he didn't know why. But then, maybe he didn't want to ruin the appearance of Sakuno, she's really beautiful. She was dressed in a black with a white ribbon at the center, the dress just fall above her knees. Paired with black boots that is just 3 inches above her ankles, a black knee length cape, and her hair were tied in a ponytail that curls at the end with a black witch hat placed on her head.

Sakuno noticed Ryoma shifted his gaze upon seeing her, she then spoke, "Ano…Ryoma-kun, that was the first time you ever called me by my first name…I'm really…" she paused at first then looked at the tennis prince, upon doing so her face reddened seeing that Ryoma was now looking at her. "…I'm really…oh! I forgot! I'm your guide for today, Ryoma-kun. Let's go to next place," Sakuno added and the tennis prodigy just followed her with a "Hnn" for an answer.

After walking for a bit, they arrived at a tree where there were many skulls placed on bamboo surrounding it. Sakuno then spoke, "Ryoma-kun. In order for you to get the next clue, you need to find a firefly and bring it here."

After hearing it, Ryoma turned around and began walking back inside the house, "sorry but I'm not into that kind of game. I'm tired."

The auburn haired girl after hearing Ryoma's reply panicked, she then said, "you need to find it. If not…you will never see Karupin again!" upon mentioning Karupin's name Ryoma looked at Sakuno in a serious and scary glare she hasn't seen him doing.

"Don't get Karupin involved in this," the tennis prince remarked in a cold voice.

Sakuno was beginning to feel afraid, but she has to do what her sempais told her to do, "But it's too late…Karupin is already involved. Look up the tree." Ryoma did what he was told and his eyes widened, up the tree surrounded by the skulls is Karupin. Sleeping comfortably in a stranger's lap that seemed familiar to Ryoma. The stranger grinned and stroked Karupin's fur, Ryoma upon seeing that flashed with anger and he looked at Sakuno.

"I'll do what you told me, just take good care of Karupin and don't let others touched him, Ryuzaki." The auburn haired girl nodded and the tennis prodigy walked off.

After 15 minutes, Ryoma returned. His right hand was glowing even if it is closed. Sakuno took a cage, "please give it to me Ryoma-kun."

The tennis prince followed, "Is there anything else you want me to find?" he asked.

Sakuno shrugged, "But we have to go to the next place, I promise Karupin is taken good care of." Ryoma looked up the tree and didn't see the stranger along with Karupin, he sigh then followed Sakuno.

Both of them then entered the kitchen, the auburn haired girl got a bowl and scoop the food being cooked at the cauldron, she then placed the bowl at the table. "For your next clue, you shall eat this food." Ryoma looked at the food, it was red as blood, he then felt suddenly sick. He decided that he would just give up, but then he remembered Karupin, so he continued. He got a spoonful of the blood like food and got it into his mouth, when the food was now at his mouth he could feel the stickiness of the food with an awful taste. He didn't think of it and again eat a spoonful of the food until it was finished, afterwards Ryoma could feel that he was about to puke but tried his best not to. Sakuno smiled, "Good job, ryoma-kun. Now let's get back to the coffin."

As they arrived, the coffin suddenly opened and out came a mummy. Ryoma was still feeling sick of the food so he couldn't actually feel scared at that moment, the mummy was going towards him. But when the mummy was near him, it stepped on one of the bandages of his and fell on the ground. "Ouch! That hurts…," the mummy said and when Ryoma heard it, he looked at it with suspicion.

Sakuno on the other hand sweatdropped, things didn't go well in plan. So Sakuno tried to distract Ryoma but the tennis prince was just too focused on the mummy that he shoved Sakuno and she fell on the ground too. The tennis prodigy was so curious of the mummy, but after hearing Sakuno react in pain when she fell off Ryoma looked at her then help her stood.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki. I didn't mean it," he said in his usual tone but without knowing that the tennis prince is actually worried and was caring for her at that time.

Sakuno only smiled, "I'm fine, ryoma-kun. Anyway we couldn't really scare you so I guess it's time to give up."

Ryoma was speechless but stared at Sakuno with a raised brow, "Scare me?"

the mummy sigh, "Yeah, we are trying to scare you Echizen."

Both Ryoma and Sakuno looked at the mummy as it was getting the bandages off his body. Afterwards Ryoma's eyes widened, "Momo-sempai?"

Momo grinned, "Yo!"

Afterwards Fuji dressed in a vampire outfit came out of the shadow and soon the others followed. Fuji came towards Ryoma and gave Karupin to him, "Here Echizen, sorry if we involved Karupin to this game. We didn't mean to, anyway hope you'll forgive us for that" Ryoma only stared at him but then replied "you're all forgiven", then Fuji went close to Sakuno, "You did your best Sakuno! Good job." The auburn haired girl blushed but then looked away and Ryoma didn't notice it since he was busy stroking Karupin's fur.

"Alright everyone, let's eat!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted from out of nowhere and everyone nodded.

The sky was clear and cloudless, the moon was full and shines brightly, the wind was blowing nicely and everyone can feel the chill it brings towards their skin, the trees were swaying with the wind and the pumpkins and skulls were lighting the place. Everything was perfect. Everyone was dressed in a scary costume and they were eating delicious Halloween foods outside the house. It was a beautiful night, with wonderful memories.

After eating, Ryoma came to Sakuno as she was sitting on the coffin. "You aren't scared to be alone in here?" Ryoma asked, Sakuno shrugged, "Not really. The place is lighted with pumpkins and skulls, besides Halloween is only celebrated once a year so I better enjoy it." The tennis prince smiled a bit, "I know I did." Sakuno looked at him with a questioning look, "What did you say, ryoma-kun?" the tennis prince got startled, "It's nothing Ryuzaki. Anyway thanks for you and the sempais effort…Happy Halloween." The auburn haired girl smiled at Ryoma, "No problem, and ryoma-kun…Happy Halloween too!" Both of them then looked at the sky, "And a Happy Halloween to all of you there."

**Finished! So how is it? Please review and I know this is too late to say but Happy Halloween everyone.^_^**

**(Chichiue=father) for other's who don't know the meaning**


	3. A dream

**Hi everyone! Advance Merry Christmas to you! Anyway this chapter is the continuation of the first chapter with the Halloween special as a bonus chap that has nothing to do with the story^^**

**This chapter is quite short and boring actually, it is also not a Christmas entry, but I'll try to catch up and write a Christmas bonus chapter if I could. Anyway this chapter is all about Sakuno and Ryoma only, so enjoy^^**

**Please Review this afterwards! Just glad to update this story before Christmas. Thank you for your patience my beloved readers.**

**-vampiregirl134**

"_Sakuno, its already late at night. Please sleep already," a gentle voice said and Sakuno looked at her smiling face. _

_When she saw her, she smiled too and hugged her saying, "But why Mom? I still wanted to play with you." The lady giggled and ruffled Sakuno's hair, as she did, some of her auburn hair touched Sakuno's cheek._

"_Let's continue playing tomorrow, alright Sakuno? Besides, you need to sleep so that you'll grow taller," Sakuno's mom said and Sakuno pouted, "Alright mom, goodnight! I love you!" Sakuno's mom kissed her daughter's forehead and said, "Goodnight too, Sweetheart. I love you too." _

_Mom, _Sakuno thought. She was now crying but she didn't notice it. Finally she opened her eyes. "It was only a dream," Sakuno whispered to herself as she sat up on her bed looking at the full moon during that silent night.

She glanced at her clock, it read 12:05 in the morning. She looked at her bed and saw that her grandma was sleeping beside her, upon seeing her grandma she smiled. She yawned as she slowly got out of her bed and into the kitchen, she smiled as she got there without being notice.

Upon entering the kitchen, she shouted and jumped in fear and immediately grabbed a pan that was near her. "Wh-who are you?" she asked with a shaking voice, she slowly walk towards the person that was searching food in the refrigerator. Upon hearing Sakuno's voice, the person turn around and looked at her.

"Ryuzaki?" he asked as he slowly stood up and close the refrigerator holding a bottle of milk and a glass.

Sakuno's eyes widened, "Ry-ryoma-kun."

The tennis prodigy sigh as he saw Sakuno holding a pan, "You've mistaken me as a burglar, didn't you? Sorry for scaring you."

The auburn haired girl flinched and looked at Ryoma confused, "Burglar?" she then looked at her hand and saw that she was holding a pan, when she did, she immediately hid it behind her back. "Im sorry too Ryoma-kun. It was just for self defense, but you should turn on the lights when you're in a room you know" she manage to say as she felt embarrass of her action a while ago.

The tennis prince smirked, he then went to the switch and turned on the lights. "By the way Ryuzaki, what are you doing here still awake at the middle of the night?" Ryoma asked with his face as serious as before.

Sakuno smiled weakly, "Just getting some water." She went for the cabin and got a glass then pour some water in it, she then drank it in one move.

Ryoma watched her then asked her looking at his glass of milk, "Got a bad dream?"

Upon saying that, Sakuno looked at Ryoma with surprise, she then smiled saying, "Not really a bad dream."

The tennis prince looked at the auburn haired girl, "Want to talk about it?" "…" Ryoma sigh, "Well, it's fine if you don't want to share it."

After saying those words ryoma put his glass on the sink then slowly walked out of the kitchen, Sakuno bit her lower lip then suddenly run towards Ryoma and grabbed his left hand. Ryoma got surprise with Sakuno's sudden action but kept it to himself, he then turn towards the auburn haired girl and found her crying. Ryoma couldn't stand the scene, he didn't want to see her crying, seeing a girl cry in front of him is something that he hated.

The tennis prince sighed and walk towards the kitchen, dragging with him the crying girl. He stopped and leaned on a wall, "So what is it about?" Sakuno stopped crying after hearing Ryoma's words, she wiped off her tears and looked at him smiling weakly.

"A dream about my mom," she said then after that her smile vanished and she looked down at the floor.

Ryoma eyed her, "I don't know if your dream with your mom is bad or good but, you need to think that a dream is just a dream and would never come true."

Sakuno looked at him, "I know. I just missed…her, that's all." The tennis prince didn't want to ask her more questions because he was feeling sleepy already and this has nothing to do with him, but since he was the one who brought up the topic and he felt curious about Sakuno's mom, he asked.

"Where is she now?" Ryoma regretted saying those words afterwards as he saw Sakuno frown and was about to cry again.

"She's gone…along with dad during the plane crash that happened when I was still small," she said in a hushed tone.

The tennis prince couldn't believe that Sakuno has experienced something so tragic at a young age, he felt hugging her tightly but he couldn't because it isn't the right thing to do. "Well just think that wherever your mom and dad is, they are always watching you and protecting you from danger," Ryoma said and the auburn haired girl faced him with a smile, "Yeah. Anyway thanks for the comfort Ryoma-kun, sorry for making you stay late." The tennis prince smiled, "it's nothing. Glad to help. Goodnight Ryuzaki."

The auburn haired girl replied, "Goodnight too Ryoma-kun." after that, both of them dressed in pajamas of blue and pink went towards their respective rooms and slept without others knowing what just happened in that silent night.

**(to be continued…)**

**So how was it?^^ please review it and say what you think about this chap, even if it's bad or good. Your review is welcomed. Also the next chapter would be the regulars going to their reunion place, please do wait for it^_^**


	4. Choosing of rooms

**Hi! Now I've updated it! Before I go with the story I want to thank all the readers of this fic that stayed with me and the ones that added this story in their alerts and faves. You made me happy^^**

**Also I'm sorry if this would be boring…and if I have mistakes on the grammar.**

_The wind was blowing just enough for the grass to sway with it, the sun is hiding behind the clouds. Ryoma was walking around the place, waiting for someone._

_Suddenly a voice called his name, "It's been a long time when I last saw you, Ryoma."_

_The tennis prince turned around to see who it was and saw a lady with long hair tied with a red ribbon to keep it in place, the person smiled at him. Ryoma couldn't stop thinking that the person seems familiar to him, her voice and smile as well. But how can he say so when he had just met this lady for the first time?_

_The lady talked again, "It looks like you are excited to meet your new opponent Ryoma." The tennis prince just stared at her and suddenly a small boy peeped behind the lady, clinging to her legs and looking at Ryoma with the same intensity in his eyes._

"_Wh-who are you?" Ryoma asked as he began walking towards the lady and the child. But as he was near them, the lady and the child began walking farther and farther away from Ryoma. "Wait! Tell me who you are," Ryoma said as he tried to catch the two._

_The lady smiled again, "Don't worry Ryoma, when the right time comes you'll know who we are. Until then, enjoy your time with your friends. Until we meet again."_

"No! Wait! Wait! Hey," Ryoma shouted as he sat on his bed. The tennis prince was sweating and was panting heavily, he looked around the room to see that his senpais had already woken up. "It was just a dream…" he whispered as he got out of the bed and went to take a shower.

Ryoma got out of the room dressed in his usual black short and white with red shirt, his mind was focused on tennis again.

He went down the stairs to eat breakfast, just as he was entering the kitchen to get a plate he bumped into someone. When the person was just a meter from falling, Ryoma caught her body. Feeling a strong hold upon her waist, Sakuno opened her eyes to see Ryoma's face staring at her.

"Ry-ryoma kun!" Sakuno said as she scrambled to get away from his hold.

"Ryuzaki, are you alright?" the tennis prince asked with a raised brow. The auburn haired girl stood and nodded. "Very well, watch where you're going next time to avoid accidents like these again," Ryoma said as he began to walk pass her and get a plate.

Sakuno frowned, she stumbled again not just with anybody but with Ryoma himself. She felt like crying as she embarrassed herself in front of her long time crush, so Sakuno decided to walkout of the room. But before she could do so, Ryoma called her.

"Ryuzaki, do you have anything to do today?" he asked as Sakuno's back was facing him, the auburn haired girl shook her head. "Then, can you stay here for a while as I eat?" Sakuno's eyes widened with surprise upon hearing those words, did Ryoma just requested her to be with him in breakfast? Sakuno thought it was just one of her dreams, so she pinched her cheek. Upon doing so she felt the pain in it,_So I'm really not dreaming,_she thought then turn to Ryoma with a questioning look. Ryoma was looking at the refrigerator to avoid Sakuno's gaze.

"Why ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked and the tennis prince replied, "If you don't want its fine." After that he walked out of the kitchen and sat at the dining table, while the auburn haired girl sighed and followed him. Sakuno sat in front of Ryoma and watched him eat, the tennis prince then said "You know that it is uncomfortable for a person to eat when people looked at him/her."

The auburn haired girl sigh, "I'm sorry…I won't look again, by the way Ryoma-kun. Momo-sempai said that after you eat, you need to get ready for the reunion." Ryoma didn't answer and just continued eating, 5 minutes passed by and Ryoma finished eating. He stood and began walking to the kitchen, Sakuno suddenly hold his plate then said "It's fine Ryoma-kun. I'll take this to the sink, you should go change your clothes now."

The tennis prince nodded and muttered "Thank you" as he walk upstairs. Upon entering the room, Ryoma began packing the things he needed for the whole week vacation with his sempais. "I wish Karupin is here, I missed him already,"Ryoma whispered.

After packing he left the room and carried his bag downstairs, Sakuno saw him and asked "Are you done Ryoma-kun?" the tennis prince nodded and put the bag to the couch and sat, "By the way, where did Momo-sempai and the others went?" Sakuno smiled as she wiped the dining table, "They just went to buy some foods for the vacation. And Ryoma-kun, grandma forgot to give something to you." Ryoma got confused and looked at the auburn haired girl, Sakuno simply smiled and went outside while muttering "Wait here and I'll get it."

It was not long when Sakuno returned holding a Himalayas cat in her hands, Ryoma's face brightened "Karupin!" the Himalayas cat meowed at him and Ryoma got Karupin from Sakuno's hands, the Himalayas cat snuggled at Ryoma's arms.

"It seems to me that you really liked him Ryoma-kun," the auburn haired girl said and the tennis prince looked at her then smiled. Upon seeing him smile, Sakuno couldn't help but feel her face beginning to turn hot. Ryoma just smiled! It is very rare of him to smile, Sakuno felt like she would faint anytime after seeing Ryoma's smile.

"I do like him. Karupin is like a brother to me," the tennis prince answered and began playing with Karupin.

The auburn haired girl tried to regain back her strength, she walked away from the two while saying "Very well Ryoma-kun. I'll let you play with him for a while."

"Ryuzaki…" she heard her name being called, Sakuno turn back and looked at Ryoma, "Y-yes?" the tennis prince looked at her with a serious expression, "please don't tell this to others…about Karupin that is." The auburn haired girl nodded.

It was not so long when they heard the buzzer ring, "It must be them" Sakuno said and run outside to open the gate. The regulars with grocery bags on their hands walked in and saw Ryoma sitting while Karupin was sleeping on his lap, "Took you long enough to get home" Ryoma muttered.

The tennis prince suddenly received a soft hit in the head as Momo hugged Ryoma closer to him, "Ryoma don't say that again, you should think first that you are sleeping nicely while we undergo hell."

"Undergo Hell?" Ryoma asked and Momo sigh, "Coach Ryuzaki woke us early. At the mall, she let us hold the heavy grocery bags and commanding us to get her this and that. You should have seen it." Ryoma sweatdropped, "Momo-sempai…"

"Anyway, are you ready now Echizen?" Fuji asked and the tennis prince replied "Yes."

The regulars were now sitting inside the mini van, Sakuno seating in front with her grandma. "Are we waiting for someone Coach?" Oishi asked.

Just then voices were heard, "Wait for us!" the regulars looked at the back and saw Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo and Kato running towards them. The four persons got in the mini van, Tomoka sitting beside Sakuno while the three boys squeezing in the back with the regulars.

3 hours passed and they arrived at their destined place, it was a covered with woods as gate and only the trees could be seen outside. The regulars, along with Coach Ryuzaki, Sakuno, Tomoka, and the trio went inside. "Woah…" was all they said except Coach Ryuzaki and Tezuka, while Fuji only smiled. The place was surrounded by trees, and there is a small pond on the right of the wooden house.

"Let's go inside," Coach Ryuzaki said and the others followed her. As they enter the place, they were greeted by the hostess.

"Welcome" the hostess said as she flashed a smile to them and bowed. "Let me show you to the rooms you've reserved, please follow me" she added and began walking while the regulars, coach Ryuzaki, Sakuno, Tomoka and the trio trail behind. "These are your rooms, and these are the keys. You are free to choose what room you want but the persons allowed in the room to stay are two only. The hot spring is just on the back of this house, feel free to ask me or any of the assistants here where it is. If you have any questions or request, feel free to ask it with us. There are comfort rooms already in each room, also there is a place near the hot spring where you can play freely," the hostess explained and added, "If there's no more questions for today, I'll leave already. Enjoy your vacation here."

When the hostess left, Coach Ryuzaki spoke, "I have already planned who will be sleeping with whom. So there would be no objection to this."

Everyone was so tensed up when Coach Ryuzaki started saying the names along with who they will be paired.

"First, Katsuo and Kato" the two boys smiled at each other.

"Second, Momoshiro and Kaidoh" upon hearing their name the two looked at each other and yelled, "what?" "Why would I be paired to this annoying viper?" Momo asked as he looked away while Kaidoh replied, "No one wants to sleep with a loser like you." The two then looked at each other with fire on their eyes, "Why yo-" both were cut off when they received a pinch in the ear, "I said no complaining right?" Coach Ryuzaki asked with a dark aura surrounding her. "Y-yes! We're sorry!" Momo and Kaidoh said and both their ears were released.

"Let's continue. Third, Fuji and Tezuka" the two merely nodded.

"Fourth, Eiji and Oishi" the golden pair smiled and Eiji hugged Oishi, "Yey! I'm paired with Oishi."

"Fifth, Tomoka and Horio" the two widened their eyes, "No way!" and sigh after seeing Coach Ryuzaki's death glare.

"Sixth, Inui and…" upon hearing this, Sakuno prayed that she will be paired up with her grandma. But she isn't really feeling that tensed because she knew her grandma would never let her sleep with any of the guys. "…Me, and Kawamura too" Coach Ryuzaki said and Sakuno shouted, "what?" the others smiled, "So Coach is with Inui that means…Sakuno-chan would be paired up with…Ochibi! hehe" Eiji said.

After hearing that, Sakuno's faced reddened, "Me? In a room with Ryoma-kun?" she asked and looked at Ryoma as the tennis prince looked at his sempai with a serious face. Fuji smiled as well but not known to the others he was a bit not happy from the pairing of the rooms.

"Choose now your rooms…and Ryoma, I put my granddaughter to you because I trust you to not make any move that will make me skin you alive," Coach Ryuzaki said with her dark aura. The tennis prince sweatdropped, "I promise."

After that, all have choosen their rooms. Ryoma and Sakuno being in the right of coach Ryuzaki and Inui's room, while Fuji and Tezuka next to Ryoma's room. Next to them were Eiji and Oishi's room. While on the other side of the house is Horio and Tomoka's room, next to them is Kato and Katsuo. And lastly were Kaidoh and Momo's room. They all entered their respective rooms.

As Sakuno entered their room, she choosed to sleep in the bed near the door and Ryoma didn't object. "Ryoma-kun, just say to me when I'm disturbing you," Sakuno said and Ryoma answered with "Hnn" as he removed his tennis shoes and socks. He then put Karupin in his bed and lay there as well, not so long he fell asleep.

Sakuno watched Ryoma's sleeping face, _he's really cute when his sleeping,_ Sakuno thought and smiled. "I'd better take a look on the place," she said then went out.

Evening came and Ryoma's eyes stirred upon feeling Karupin's tail on his nose, "Karupin…stop that." The cat continued playing his tail on Ryoma's nose, finally the tennis prince woke up. "Karupin, don't do that again," he said.

"Finally you're awake Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said and Ryoma looked at her sitting on her bed. The girl was wearing a pink night gown and her hair was not tied in pigtails, she looked beautiful and different.

For a moment Ryoma was stunned by her, _she's beautiful,_ he thought. "Ryoma-kun?" asked the auburn haired girl and Ryoma snapped out of his reverie.

"Sorry, what time is it?" the tennis prince asked and Sakuno replied, "7:30, come on. Grandma said it's time for dinner." Ryoma nodded and stood as he followed Sakuno leaving their room. _This would be a long vacation,_Ryoma thought and sigh. He didn't expect to see Sakuno that way and he reacted on it in a way which he didn't expect himself to do, he didn't know that unexpected things would happen in that one week vacation. And that this vacation might be the one he will never forget.

**To be continued…**

**So what do you think? Is this chap bad or good? Anyway I'm so sorry if I didn't describe well the place since my mind wasn't working right and at the end of this chap i wrote it in a hurry, forgive me!**

**Please review and wait for the next chap, I promise I'll update it the next month after exams^^**


	5. Hot spring accident part 1

**Yosh! It's finish. Hope you enjoy this chap, and thanks again to everyone that added this story as one of their faves. Sorry if I updated this story too long, I tried my best T_T  
>Please review afterwards on what you think about this chap…it's fine whether it's bad or good cause both will help me improve. Thanks again minna~<strong>

**anyway, here ya go! The first part of the chap, I made it into two parts since I notice the chap would be long.**

Morning came and the sun just shines brightly in the cloudless sky, birds are happily flying and the regulars are now awake doing their morning exercise in the tennis court. "So how is everyone's night?" Oishi asked with a smile as they jog around the court for the ninth time.

"Good…if only a certain someone stopped whizzing while they sleep," Momoshiro said as he turn and look at Kaidoh who in return look at him with annoyance as well.

"Fsshh…atleast I don't sleep with a snore sounding like a train," Kaidoh mumbled to himself and continued jogging. Eiji, upon hearing Kaidoh's remark on Momoshiro sweat dropped.

"I didn't sleep that well, Coach was snoring so loud. But I didn't complain for who knows what she will do when she heard me say it," Inui said and Kawamura who happens to be at Inui's side nodded, he then muttered "I'm just glad we survive Inui." Just when they were on their last round of jogging, Eiji remembered something.

The red haired sempai smiled and said, "Well I sleep well last night because Oishi is my roommate. By the way…how is your sleep Ochibi?" Upon mentioning Ryoma's name, everyone looked at him with curiosity, some were looking at him with a smirk and even Tezuka seems to be interested at the subject that he glance sideways at him.

The tennis prince sweat dropped and asked in his usual voice, "Why is everyone interested to know that?"

"Well for one, you're in the same room with Coach's Granddaughter right? So how did it go?" Eiji asked. Ryoma sigh, he couldn't get out of the situation when his sempais were all like this.

The regulars were all waiting when Tezuka said, "We're finished. Let's have a break first, after that we will play tennis." The regulars nodded and drank water while others sat on the benches, they were all sweating and tired from the exercise that they didn't speak for a moment.

"So, how did it went Echizen?" Momo asked and again everyone waited for the tennis prodigy to answer.

"Fine" was the only reply of the tennis prince, after that he stood and began walking away from the tennis court.

"Eh? That's all he can say? Mah, Ochibi is being selfish," Eiji said with a pout.

"Well he is that kind of guy," Momo said and everyone except Fuji and Tezuka sigh in disappointment.

"Ne, Tezuka. Let's go for a walk and talk" Fuji muttered with a smile as he went towards their captain's side and Tezuka nodded.

When the two were alone in a place near the court, Tezuka began to spoke. "Is it alright to you with the situation we have now?" he asked and Fuji smiled as he lean on one of the tree's trunk.

"As long as Sakuno's happy and nothing goes intimate between her and Echizen," the tennis genius said as he opened his eyes and looked at the sky.

Meanwhile, Ryoma was resting under a shade of a tree when he heard a voice. "Ryoma-sama! You're here," the voice said and the tennis prodigy turn to look at the direction where the voice was coming from. Upon founding out the owner's voice, he sigh. Tomoka was running towards him while dragging a certain someone as that someone tries to pace up with Tomoka while carrying a basket.

"Ryoma-sama, are you hungry? Me and Sakuno brought foods for everyone," Tomoka said happily as she sat on the left side of Ryoma.

The tennis prince replied, "Thanks but I still have practice. You can deliver that to the court for everyone to eat. Bye" Ryoma after saying those words stood up, and began walking away from the two girls as he wipes the sweat on his neck.

When the tennis prodigy was gone, Tomoka squealed. "Kyaa! Isn't Ryoma-sama more handsome when he's soaked in sweat? What do you think Sakuno?"

The auburn haired girl was standing in front of Tomoka, she didn't hear her best friend's question as her mind was occupied by many thoughts. _Ryoma-kun today seems to be avoiding me, is he angry with me? what did I do? Mou…Ryoma-kun, _Sakuno thought and frowned afterwards. Suddenly the auburn haired girl was brought back to reality when she heard her best friend's voice calling her.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!...are you alright? You look so down just a while ago" Tomoka asked when her bestfriend looked at her. "You're making me worried Sakuno. Do you have any problem?"

Sakuno looked at her bestfriend, _I made Tomo-chan worried…I'm sorry Tomo-chan._ the auburn haired girl smiled at Tomoka and replied, "No, I don't have any problems Tomo-chan. sorry for making you worried. Let's go to the court and give these sandwiches to them."

Tomoka at first just looked at Sakuno with a worried expression, but then smiled afterwards and replied, "Yeah."

As the two girls approach the tennis court, they saw that everyone was practicing so hard. "Oi, you three! Run 5 more laps, next time don't be late again!" Coach Ryuzaki shouted as she stood near the entrance door to the court.

"Yes!" answered by voices near the two girls. Tomoka and Sakuno looked at whom Coach Ryuzaki was shouting at and found Horio, Katsuo and Kato. The trio were running as if their life depended on it and just passed by the two girls when they replied to Coach Ryuzaki. Tomoka's expression changed from curiosity to scared, "Your grandma is really scary when she's in the court Sakuno."

The auburn haired girl only sweatdrop and laugh weakly, "Not really Tomo-chan…sometimes, I guess."

While back in the court, Oishi and Eiji teamed up and were playing against Kaidoh and Momoshiro. The golden pair were still as good as before even after 4 years had passed, while the their opponent team were having difficulty to receive the ball that were thrown to them as Kaidoh and Momoshiro battles on who will hit the ball. Meanwhile, Ryoma was playing against Kawamura and both have an intense battle as Kawamura receives the ball the tennis prince was giving and hitting it back twice the power. On the bench sitting were Inui who was busy scribbling some data on his data book while Fuji and Tezuka readied themselves for their match afterwards.

"Ne, Sakuno…let's go in and put this to the bench," Tomoka suggested as she drag the auburn haired girl inside the court.

"But Tomo-chan, the regulars are still practicing…Grandma would be angry to us if she saw us coming in," Sakuno replied but was too late when Tomoka had already stepped in the court.

Coach Ryuzaki turn back to see who came in, and when she saw who, she glared at them with a dark aura, "Why did you come in? Do you girls want to be punished as well?" she asked in a serious tone not bothering whether her granddaughter is one of the two she was glaring at.

The two girls immediately bowed and said in unison, "We're so sorry Ryuzaki-san!" "We're so sorry, grandma!"

Coach Ryuzaki looked at them and sigh afterwards, "Apology accepted...but please do remember next time that you should never come inside the court when it's practice, the players would be distracted by that. I'm sorry if I scared you two. By the way, Sakuno…what did you two bring?" she asked as she saw the basket near Sakuno.

Sakuno still kneeling, looked at her grandma, "Eh? Ah you mean the basket grandma? It's sandwiches that we made to everyone."

The elder Ryuzaki smiled, "I see. Well, I guess they practiced enough." She then turn to the regulars and said, "Alright everyone…break time first! My granddaughter here and her friend brought snacks to all of us."

Upon hearing the Coach's words, everyone stopped and looked at Sakuno who smiled at them holding a basket. "Yay, food! Now we'll be able to regain energy. Thanks for the food by the way, Sakuno-chan and ummm?" Eiji said and looked at the girl in pigtails with a questioning look.

Tomoka smiled, "Just call me Tomo-chan, sempai." Her bestfriend smiled as well.

The red haired sempai smiled, "Thank you for the food Sakuno-chan and Tomo-chan! Itadakemasu"

The other regulars followed and said as well, "Itadekemasu."

While the regulars were eating, Horio, Katsuo, Kato, Tomoka, Coach Ryuzaki and Sakuno joined as well. Everyone seems to be enjoying the food, when the auburn haired girl suddenly spoke. "Ah! I forgot to bring the juice…I'm really sorry! I'll go get it," Sakuno exclaimed and run off.

Ryoma eyed her as she leave, though he didn't let the others notice him by lowering his cap. Suddenly Momoshiro speak, "Aren't she gonna bring glasses to us as well? Somebody should help her, she can't carry it all by herself."

Everyone then stared at the tennis prodigy, and Ryoma looked at them as he felt their stares. He sigh first then stood, "I'll go and help her." He then run off and as he leave, everyone except Fuji, Tezuka and Coach Ryuzaki laugh.

"Nice suggestion, Momo" Kawamura said while Inui added, "Chance of love…5 percent."

When Ryoma entered the kitchen that was just located at the left side of the dining room which is completely opposite to their rooms, he saw Sakuno balancing the tray full of glasses with juice and the pitcher. The tennis prince sigh, _she really like to do this single-handedly._ When the glasses started to slid to the right, Sakuno panicked and tried to balance the tray again.

"Here, I'll help you with that" said a voice as a pair of hands started getting seven of the glasses and transferring it to another tray. Sakuno lifted her gaze and looked at the voice owner which belonged to none other than Ryoma.

"Ry-ryoma kun, what are you doing here?" the auburn haired girl asked while the tennis prince lifted his tray and started walking out.

He then turn around to look at Sakuno then said in his usual tone, "To help you of course. What else do you think?"

The auburn haired girl blushed then lowered her head, "Ah! I'm sorry."

Ryoma only stared at her then started walking again, "Let's go Ryuzaki. Everyone is waiting." Sakuno lifted her head and smiled, "Y-yes" And started to trail behind the tennis prince.

**How was it? I hope I didn't mess up. Sorry again for making you, dear readers wait such a long time. The second part will be posted next, it wouldn't be that long since I'm starting to finish it up. **


	6. Hot spring accident part 2

**So sorry if I took so long to post the second part, I have been lazy again after leaving midway of the story. Anyway here is it, enjoy! **

**P.S: I tried my best in making this chap a bit not boring, I'm sorry to say that fluffs is still a bit in the last or close to the end. But I did put one in here, though I'm not sure if it actually is sweet for you my dear readers…**

As soon as the two arrive, everyone continued eating. The regulars started to reminisce about the events that happened four years ago and laughed as well into some memories. After finishing their snacks, Fuji and Tezuka walked inside the court and readied themselves for the match. Coach Ryuzaki stood and followed them, "Alright. Let the match begin."

After hearing those words, Fuji served the ball and used his technique called "Disappearing serve." The ball landed on Tezuka's right and disappeared, though the captain used as well his technique called "Tezuka Zone" and the ball was drawn to him. Both players rallied, and gave their best at it not wanting to commit any mistake. Outside the court, everyone gathered and watched the match without blinking an eye. 30 minutes passed and the match was over, Tezuka won only by a point advance to Fuji.

"The match was really intense, I didn't know who will win" Momoshiro said as he saw Tezuka and Fuji keeping their racket.

Ryoma saw a racket leaning on the fence of the tennis court and he got it only to give to his sempai Kawamura. The latter after holding the racket instantly became aggressive, his eyes burned with fire as he was shouting. "Burning…! What a great match you have Fuji and Tezuka! It doesn't matter which one won, it's about giving your best in the match!" Kawamura said as he raised the racket like that of a sword. The others looked at him and Momo walked behind the shouting sempai only to snatch the racket he was holding. Kawamura after that returned to normal and found everyone looking at him, "wh-what happened?"

The others laughed, even Tezuka and Fuji smiled. "Nothing really, ask Echizen" Oishi said with a smile and looked at the tennis prince who upon hearing his name only lowered his cap.

"You played well everyone. As a treat, you can do whatever you want. Just be back at 6 for dinner and after that, we can go to the hot spring," Coach Ryuzaki said with a smile and upon hearing that, everyone raised their hands and shouted "Yeah!"

As the regulars and the others were leaving the court, Coach Ryuzaki looked at their retreating figures. _No matter how much time have passed, they are still the Seigaku regulars that I have been with in the past 4 years. Nothing really quite changed, _Coach Ryuzaki thought and left the court as well.

Nighttime came and everyone were gathered in the dining room which consist of one long wooden table and lots of tatami floor cushions, aside from that only a tokonoma and ikebana were displayed inside. The food that were already prepared on the table consist of different kinds of sushi, sashimi, chicken takoyaki, tanuki udon, pork gyoza and beef that is sizzling in the gas stove placed on their table.

"I hope you'll have a nice night, the hot spring outside as well as in the inside were opened only for you. If you have any concerns, feel free to address any of the helpers here and we'll gladly assist you. Please excuse us and Enjoy your dinner," the hostess said with a smile as she bowed to them slightly and left afterwards. Her helpers also bowed to the guest with a smile and followed their manager.

"The hostess is really pretty" Eiji commented and Momoshiro added, "Not only that but she seems to be still young…well atleast younger than Coach that is." Upon hearing that, everyone except Momo stopped eating and slowly looked at Coach Ryuzaki with fear. Surely enough they found their Coach surrounded by a dark aura and Sakuno as well as Tomoka who were beside her on both sides slightly backed away. The elder Ryuzaki then smiled in a scary way and looked at Momo with a deadly glare, the unsuspecting sempai continued eating and reacted in pain when his right ear was pinched really hard.

"Did I hear you say something Momoshiro?" Coach Ryuzaki asked while Momo replied in pain, "Nothing Coach…ow, I was just joking! I'm sorry!" the elder Ryuzaki released her grip on Momo's right ear while the latter caress it softly. Everyone that saw what happened earlier continued eating and acted obediently. Indeed the hostess was beautiful, her ebony hair was tied in a bun by a white hair pin. She has a fair skin complexion, her eyes were pale blue and her gentle smile can make anyone feel better even in hard days of work.

After everyone finished eating dinner, the regulars immediately went to the men's hot spring outside, while the girls went to the girls' hot spring. All the regulars took off their clothes and used a white towel to cover their lower part while the girls used the white towel to cover their whole body. upon entering their designated hot spring bath, they were amazed by the water as soon as their feet dipped in it. The hot spring cooled off their body and relaxes their muscle, they could feel all the pain fade away.

"Ahh, going to the hot spring after dinner really helps relieve stress and can be relaxing…" Momo murmured and Eiji, Kawamura as well as Kato, Katsuo and Horio agreed to the statement.

"Let's go bath here again tomorrow morning before we practice tennis," Oishi suggested and everyone looked at Tezuka. The former captain only nodded and the others after seeing his answer, smiled.

Meanwhile as the boys chatted about their routines for tomorrow, Sakuno and Tomoka, on the other hand was talking about Ryoma. Both of them enjoyed the hot spring for they can talk openly about anything without being conscious to Coach Ryuzaki. Sumire after eating so much decided not to take a bath to the hot spring but instead went straight to her room.

"Ne, Sakuno…have you said to Ryoma-sama about your latest match?" Tomo asked the timid girl and the latter smiled weakly.

"Um, I haven't told him yet Tomo-chan. it's seems that he is more needed by Momo-sempai and the others, so…" Sakuno replied and Tomoka suddenly intervined.

"Eh? But Sakuno how can you-" her sentenced was cut when her bestfriend immediately covered her mouth.

"Tomo-chan…please lower your voice, our sempais might hear it" the auburn haired girl said in a hushed tone and Tomoka nodded. Indeed, even though they can talk freely, they can't actually talk about Sakuno's feelings for their sempais as well as Ryoma were just bathing at the adjacent side.

When the timid girl removed her hand off Tomoka's mouth, she began to speak again, "Sorry Sakuno, but really…I can't believe this. Ryoma-sama returned here for the reunion right? He will only be staying here for a week, you must say it to him and also…this might be your last chance to admit to him as well what you feel towards him."

Sakuno's eyes widened, she then faced her bestfriend and saw that she was serious. "But Tomo-chan…" Sakuno paused then look away and clasped both of her hands together, "if I do confess to him, I'm afraid that Ryoma-kun might never talk to me anymore. Besides, what's the point in admitting it to him? He would never acknowledge such a shy and clumsy person as I am."

"Nonsense! What are you saying Sakuno? You haven't tried it yet, right? If Ryoma-sama will ignore you for that reason, atleast you got the chance to admit it to him right? I mean, it's better to try than regret for not trying," Tomoka said and the timid girl once again looked at her with surprise. Where did that cheerful, assertive and president of Ryoma's fan club go? The girl sitting beside her is different from the Tomo-chan she used to know, this girl is serious and looks like she knows a lot through experience.

Sakuno can't help but smile. _4 years indeed has passed and Tomo-chan seems now mature not only physically but mentally as well, _she thought. "Sakuno? Is something wrong? By the way, did something good happen between you and Ryoma-sama? Afterall, you both sleep in the same room…I'm jealous of you Sakuno. I mean, you can actually spend some quality time with him, talk things about yourselves, and also when you become sick, he will take care of you. Kyaa! I hope Ryoma-sama will do that to me"Tomoka said she started drifting to dreamland.

Upon hearing her bestfriend's comment, Sakuno imagined those things, and at the last scene she pictured herself being taken care of by Ryoma with a worried expression. Though she imagined too much that she didn't notice her face becoming flustered and the heat within her, is rising. Tomoka continued to imagine things about her and Ryoma but was brought back to reality when she heard a plop beside her. She looked and gasped, "Sakuno! Sakuno! Where are you?" she continued to search for her bestfriend, slowly touching the place where the timid girl used to sit. Finally she grab a smooth but tiny object. Tomoka immediately pulled it up and saw it was her bestfriend's arm, the timid girl was unconscious. Tomoka pulled her out of the hot spring and called for help, "Can anyone hear me? I need help! My bestfriend here is unconscious!" Tomoka waited for a response, yet no one came. She then looked at her bestfriend, some of Sakuno's hair were sticking near her lovely face, her hands were dangling loosely at her sides, her lips slightly open, her body not moving.

Tomoka's heartbeat raced, she checked her bestfriend's pulse. It was still beating yet slow. Tears began falling down on Tomoka's cheeks, "Sakuno…please, don't leave me" she whispered to her bestfriend and again called for help.

Meanwhile, as the regulars were playing with the water. They heard someone's voice, though they knew that voice and after hearing the whole sentence, they rushed towards the Girl's hot spring. They were about to enter when two household attendants stop them, "Excuse us sir but this section is strictly prohibited to men. If you have someone you know in here, please do wait until she is finished."

"Finished? What are you saying! We heard just a while ago a call of help! You are actually requesting us to just sit and wait while they need help in there?" Momoshiro answered back a bit angry, while Oishi tried to calm him down.

"We are deeply sorry sir, but a rule is a rule. You have to wait till they are finished," one of the household attendant said with a smile.

_Grr, this girl makes my blood boil. Calm down Momo, you don't want to make a ruckus here now right? besides, fighting with a girl can onlylead to trouble, _Momo said to himself and calmed down. "Yes, you're right. I'm sorry for my actions, we will wait for them here." The two household attendants nodded and guided them to the waiting area. Not known to them, Ryoma sneaked in secretly while Momo was arguing with the attendant. The tennis prince entered the bath, he was wearing a yukata which he got on a cabinet on his way to the girl's bath, he looked around and saw Tomoka hugging someone. He slowly walk towards Tomoka and tapped her shoulder.

When Tomoka felt a tap on her shoulder, she immediately turn around to see who it was. Her eyes widened and she smiled, "Ryoma-sama…you're here. Thank goodness" she said in a hushed tone.

The tennis prince looked at Tomoka, he noticed her eyes were a bit puff. He slowly looked at the person she was hugging a while ago, and his eyes widened for a sec but returned afterwards. He saw that it was Sakuno whom Tomoka was hugging, she was not moving. At the sight of her, Ryoma couldn't help but notice his heartbeat race as well, not because he was happy, but because he felt suddenly scared.

"Ne, what happened to her?" Ryoma asked in his usual voice. He was still looking at the auburn haired girl that is lying unconsciously.

Tomoka answered, "It's all my fault! I started dreaming about you and me and then I just heard a plop. I turn around to look what dropped and notice that Sakuno was nowhere to be found. So I searched for her, and when I finally saw her, she was not moving anymore."

"Hn, it could be because of the heat in here. She might not have been able to take the temperature and lost consciousness," the tennis prince answered. "Well, I better take her to the room. I'll tell her to go to you as soon as she woke up," he added and with that, he slowly took Sakuno into his arms. Ryoma carried her bridal style and began walking out of the bath. Tomoka is still looking at her friend, then suddenly Ryoma spoke "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I promise you that. We'll be going now, bye." And with that, the tennis prince left completely the bath and Tomoka smiled to his retreating figure, "Take care of her Ryoma-sama."

As soon as Ryoma entered his and Sakuno's room, he carefully place Sakuno in her bed. He realized she was only wearing a white towel as clothing and so he took a yukata from their cabinet and slip it in Sakuno. He looked at the unconscious girl lying in front of him, he sigh and sat beside her. "Stop making me worry," he whispered with a worried expression and remove a loose hair in Sakuno's face. _For a sixteen year old girl, she sure looks the same. I haven't noticed that she looks beautiful when she let her hair down, _Ryoma thought to himself and smiled slightly. After realizing what he just said, he turned away from Sakuno. _What am I thinking? She never affects me this much before,_ he cursed himself silently then sigh. The tennis prince looked at Sakuno for the last time, "Rest well for today Ryuzaki...and also, stop surprising me in different ways. I can't just take in your new look without actually letting myself get distracted by it." He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, he then went to the bathroom to change clothes and left the room.

While everyone were busy worrying to the call of help, someone entered the hot spring and the hostess greeted him with a smile. "Good evening Sir, did you took a reservation?" she asked and the mysterious guy smiled and nodded. "May I know what your name is?" the hostess asked again and the mysterious guy got a card from his pocket, in it was his name and contact number. "Very well sir, I'll take you to your room, please follow me" the hostess said and walk towards the reserved room while the mysterious guy trailed behind her.

Suddenly his phone ring and he answered it, "What it is now?" he asked a bit annoyed.

'_Did I made a mistake in sending you there? You seem to be angry'_ the voice on the other line spoke.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired from the flight, that's all…" the mysterious guy replied.

"Here we are now, sir. If you have problems or needs assistance on something, feel free to speak to any of the attendants her or to me. Here's your key. I hope you enjoy your stay here, Goodnight" the hostess said and bowed slightly at the guest then left.

When the mysterious guy received the key, he entered his room and took off his hood. The guy has black greenish hair, his eyes were that of gold. He sat on his bed and answered his phone again, "Did you speak? I'm sorry but the hostess called my attention. Where were we?"

'_Listen well, all you have to do in there is kidnapped the person we need. You're free to use any methods you want, just get that person. And also…try not to be distracted by family relations. I'm counting on you' _the voice on the other line answered and after that, the call ended.

The mysterious guy smiled, "Geez, he doesn't trust me at all. Why can't I have a little fun in here? After all, the target is with my dear brother." 

**Note: attendants and the assistants of the hostess is the same, just use the word for business like terms. **

**Please review if I committed mistakes…also who do you think is the mysterious guy that appeared? Well, I guess you know it already. Stay tune for the next chap but since school is coming again, please forgive me if I take long updates. I'll be very busy from now on again^^**


	7. Letter of apology

**To all my dearest readers**…I wanted to apologize for the long updates of my stories. And again I would like to give an apology because the course that I had taken up has summer classes up to the time I graduate. So I would like to inform you in advance that I may find difficulty in updating my stories on time. But I assure you that I will finish the stories I have published here for my goal is to share my ideas with everyone. Even though I wanted to update my stories fast, laziness and homeworks are preventing me from doing my job here in fanfiction. But I am happy to know that some are still adding my stories as their fave or following it. I will do my best as a writer and will keep you entertained. Again, thank you for your everlasting support.

_Add on notes_: I made a special chapter to this story but due to the unfortunate event, I was not able to upload it. I was planning to upload it the next day after I finished typing, but then the computer restarted and went blank. So we had to give it to the repair shop. Sadly, the moment it was repaired, all the files were deleted. And I was not able to save it to my usb nor have an original copy of it through writing. I was really depressed, angered and confused on what just happened. All the efforts I had put on that chap was deleted instantly and I can't make a copy of it for my ideas are always changing. But I will try and make another one which is pretty much different from the first one, im just gonna try to make it as the same idea as the first. So I'm truly sorry due my carelessness.

Love,

**vampiregirl134**


End file.
